


Basis

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: “We’s all going to end up in jail before this strike is finished,” Tumbler said.





	Basis

“We’s all going to end up in jail before this strike is finished,” Tumbler said. He didn’t sound particularly perturbed, and Skittery guessed that he wasn’t. They’d been sitting in the ground playing marbles for at least half an hour, when they’d usually have been selling papers.

“What do you base that on?” Skittery dropped his shooter down, just a little off center. He wasn’t in this game to win.

“That’s what the man told me.”

This gave Skittery pause. “What man?”

“The one what’s looking for Jack. He just came out of no where, real slimey, y'know? Gave me a peppermint. Says there’s more on the way if I can ‘keep him abreast of cowboy’s whereabouts’, and that’s how I know he’s bad, 'cause you ain’t supposed to talk about breasts with little kids.”

A lump formed in Skittery’s throat. The day, innocuously sunny and bright, suddenly seemed much more dangerous. Skittery never told Tumbler not to talk to strangers, the way Skittery’s own mother had told him. Talking to everybody, even the strangest, was the only way to get anywhere in the newspaper selling business.

“You also ain’t supposed to ask little kids nobody’s whereabouts,” Skittery said. “He’s trying to make a scab out of you. What’d you tell him?”

Tumbler rolled his eyes. “You worry too much, Skits. I sent him on a wild goose chase to Queens. I’d of sent him to the moon, if I thought he’d take it serious.”

“Send him to Jersey next time. That’s close enough to be credible, but far enough to keep him out of our hair.”

Tumbler grinned, and scooped up a handful of marbles that he’d won. There were only about ten of them, but they filled his small hand, and Skittery felt a pang of worry. Tumbler was too young, for any of this really.

“On second thought,” Skittery said, “You ain’t going to see him again, because I’m keeping you close to me.”

Tumbler just shrugged, and stood up, oblivious to any danger, and ready to find something else to do.


End file.
